shinobidofandomcom-20200214-history
Fudo Castle
Fudo Castle '(不動城 ''Fudo-jo) is one of the mission locations in the series. It was introduced in Way of the Ninja as the stronghold of the House of Akame and residence of Kagetora Akame. In Revenge of Zen it has been taken over by the Kazama Clan and its leader Kazama Hisahide. As Utakata Castle is located in Utakata territory, Fudo Castle may actually be located within Fudo territory. Based on the picture of the whole map of Utakata, it appears as though Fudo Castle is in the South Eastern most part of the map, possibly bordering Utakata by the mountain range to the West where Kongo Pass can be found, and Dandala Peak further north along the river. General Information * '''Type: Castle * Navigation: Challenging * Amount of Enemies: Many * Obstacles: Many * Total Exits: Two * Map Size: Big * Frequency of Missions: Few Exploration Concerning navigation it can be compared to Utakata Castle in layout. There are two map exits: southwest (the player always enters the map from here) and southeast. The path to the castle is very straighfoward, thus it will always be guarded. Past the castle gate is the castle itself, a small garden to the left and a guest house to the right. To the west past the castle door is a path that goes to the backside and the southeast exit. The guest house has a hidden path (with one guard patrolling) that also goes to the back of the castle. Both exits are ideal as escape routes during a robbery. The castle can be entered either through the door (always guarded), the back entrance, a balcony on the second floor (reachable from the rooftops) or the balcony on the upper floor to a room where Akame or Kazama can be found. Passing the main door and going to the left, climbing the stairs, there is a room to the left with stairs going down where a well and various pickable items can be found. Target packages for Thievery missions will always be found inside the castle, in a small room located in the higher floors. There are watchtowers built in the following points: * Northwest, at the castle entrance. * Center, left of the castle front. * Northeast, in a dead-end path (very rarely guarded). A dog kennel will always spawn near the well at the extreme south of the map. Like Utakata Castle, a bottomless abyss surrounds the map. The building and it's surroundings are rather lavish compared to the other two castles in the game, fitting Akame's personality. Besides the stone path and the private garden, the guest house is decorated with flowers, bronze dishes, painted screen and scrolls, a table and samurai swords. Akame's room in the highest floor has golden paintings covering the walls, a tiger pelt and his ornate table. Story Relevance This location is not very important for the central story of the main games. For the first game this location will only become relevant if you oppose Akame and decide to assassinate him. All of Akame's cutscenes also happen here with one sole exception (visiting the abandoned hut). Same is the case for the second game. The only central cutscene that happens here is the reveal of Shu's manipulation of Kazama (and the other three daimyo), Kazama's negotiations with the Hojo clan and capture of Princess Sakuya, with all happen in the same cutscene. This also becomes the location of one of the Tenma Mirrors if the player oposses Kazama. Missions Mission Types * Assassination (daimyo) * Thievery * Collection * Recoinnassance * Duel (daimyo) * Guard (daimyo) Story Missions In Way of the Ninja * Akame's Treasure (serving Ichijo) * Assassinate Akame (to get an opposing daimyo's ending) Gallery Fudo Castle2.jpeg|Map of Fudo Castle in Shinobido 2 Factions-3-jpg.jpg Shinobido 2 credits roll 11.jpg|Kazama takes over Fudo Category:Locations